Problem: Let $x,$ $y,$ $z$ be real numbers, all greater than 3, so that
\[\frac{(x + 2)^2}{y + z - 2} + \frac{(y + 4)^2}{z + x - 4} + \frac{(z + 6)^2}{x + y - 6} = 36.\]Enter the ordered triple $(x,y,z).$
By Cauchy-Schwarz,
\[(y + z - 2) + (z + x - 4) + (x + y - 6)] \left[ \frac{(x + 2)^2}{y + z - 2} + \frac{(y + 4)^2}{z + x - 4} + \frac{(z + 6)^2}{x + y - 6} \right] \ge [(x + 2) + (y + 4) + (z + 6)]^2.\]This simplifies to
\[36(2x + 2y + 2z - 12) \ge (x + y + z + 12)^2.\]Let $s = x + y + z.$  Then $36(2s - 12) \ge (s + 12)^2.$  This simplifies to $s^2 - 48s + 576 \le 0,$ which then factors as $(s - 24)^2 \le 0.$  Hence, $s = 24.$

Thus, the inequality above turns into an equality, which means
\[\frac{x + 2}{y + z - 2} = \frac{y + 4}{z + x - 4} = \frac{z + 6}{x + y - 6}.\]Since $x + y + z = 24,$
\[\frac{x + 2}{22 - x} = \frac{y + 4}{20 - y} = \frac{z + 6}{18 - z}.\]Each fraction must then be equal to
\[\frac{(x + 2) + (y + 4) + (z + 6)}{(22 - x) + (20 - y) + (18 - z)} = \frac{x + y + z + 12}{60 - (x + y + z)} = 1.\]From here, it is easy to solve for $x,$ $y,$ and $z,$ to find $x = 10,$ $y = 8,$ and $z = 6.$

Hence, $(x,y,z) = \boxed{(10,8,6)}.$